Refusal
by EJObsession
Summary: What happens when you deny your imprint? Noone's ever even considered it! But Jared Harrison will damn well try.
1. Interpretation

Refusal

Chapter 1 - **Interpretation**

* * *

**Kimberley Hint**

I slammed the car door. First day of the semester was _TOMORROW _and he pulls this shit!

In Forks nonetheless!

"Heyy Chief, what this time?" I asked as Charlie looked up at me from his desk.

"D&D Kim, you know the drill." He smiled sympathetically, he always called me first. I always came quickest and kept Joe from causing a fuss the most effectively, more than his sister, more than his gran. This fact made me slightly proud, made these trips slightly worthwhile.

"Is he sober yet?" I asked, signing the last of the release forms.

"He stopped singing about an hour ago, just before I called you." Ahh, Charlie always waited 'til he stopped singing, that meant he had half a chance of being sober by the time I got here.

"Cheers Charlie." I kissed his cheek and walked down the row of temp. cells. "Number 3 right?"

"Tradition!" Charlie yelled back.

"Kim? Oh shit babe! I'm so sorry!" Joe's voice cried out from cell 3 as Charlie overtook me with a monstrous bunch of keys.

"Joe," I called "are you okay to come out?"

"Yeah… I'm fine Kim. Honestly." He spoke with respect through the huge white door in front of me. Charlie twisted the key and the door swung open.

There stood my best friend, shirt torn, eye swollen.

"C'mon you tit! Thanks Chief" I smiled at Charlie and turned to leave. "Who this time?" I asked Joe.

"Uhm… Quil… Ateara." He murmured, picking up my hand and playing sheepishly with my fingers.

"Quil?!" I groaned. "Oh Joe! Why Quil?!"

"He kept going on about that time in gym when you forgot your sports bra… so I, uh, pounded him for you." He grinned at me. I chuckled.

"Well thanks bodyguard 618!" I joked, he grabbed my waist and carried me, all the while screaming "FREEDOM" through the station. "Thanks chief Swan!" he yelled before putting me down. "So where we going?"

"Home! Well, to mine… To sleep!" I said sternly and hopped into my little car, he climbed in the other side and I pulled out of the lot.

**

* * *

**

Jared Harrison

There she is.

Why does everyone love her?

She's foul.

I'm 17. I've known her for ten years. Or rather known OF her. That's over half my life! And never once had she graced me with conversation, and yet everyone adores her!

The guys can't get enough of her, I suppose I understand that, she was large until about two years ago, very large, she 'filled out' in every area long before the other girls and when she dropped the puppy fat she kept the 'assets'. Every boy I knew wanted those assets. Slut.

The girls liked her for her genuine advice and delicious best friend, or so I was told. I hated her. How could she have blatantly ignored me for ten years?! I'm a friendly person… and she talked to every person she met like they were lifelong friends so it kind of bugged me.

I must be like, a different species to her! I know I'm going on about her but… she's so weird! Every other girl here has the dark skin, the white teeth, the jet-black, board-straight hair and the boyish figure.

Yet here she is, in all her curvaceous, wavy-haired, hazel-eyed glory.

Eugh. Kimberley Hint is constantly on my mind.

* * *

_A/N_

_None, of my other chapters will be this short, this is your appetiser._

_if you like, review and I'll keep going, no reviews and I'll just edit/change and try again._

_any questions just ask(:_


	2. Awesome

**Okay, A Levels kinda knocked me on my ass, but I'm back to writing now, so updates should be coming along nicely. **

**The chapters will get longer as I go along, I'm trying to ease myself into the story instead of rushing it and disappointing myself like I have with Fulfillment.**

**Flashbacks in my stories are not announced, they're in italics, after a line, don't send me a review saying you got confused by the flashback. read the A/N.**

**Anyway enjoy(:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jared Harrison**

The knocking jolted my head from slumber as I sat straight up in my huge bed. I'm so attuned to my surroundings that even my sub conscious knows to alert me. I live with my mum. We're a team. Always have been. She takes care of me, and I protect her. It's how we work. My dad lives with us, but he works away, so we're lucky if he spends a week with us at once.

I stared, wide eyed at the window when I heard the tapping again. Wandering over I rubbed my eyes and bypassed the thought of grabbing something dangerous to brandish at the intruder; I mean how many burglars do you know that knock first? …My point precisely!

She stood the other side of my first floor window. I frowned.

She grinned, moving towards me slowly. She lifted her left leg and placed her hands on the frame of the window, she was wearing nothing but a sheer black bra and lacy boy shorts. _Oh Lord, I am a tripod._

Once inside my bedroom she came towards me slowly, swaying her hips. I took in the simple shiny stiletto heels on her feet, waiting for some explanation, maybe she lost her clothes? Got attacked? Got lost? She put her hand on my chest and my eyes rolled back in my head as my arms wrapped around her middle, lifting her hourglass frame as I pulled her close to me.

I laid her on the bed and slipped my fingers through hers, I pulled her hands above her head and let my hands glide down the soft skin of her arms, I ran my fingers over her face and tugged her bottom lip down slightly with my thumb, staring intently at the action. I placed my nose to the lip in question and heard her whisper profanities. I waited patiently for the sweet crescendo I seek more than any other sound in the world; more even than her other worldly moans and groans; more than the sound of my heart beat pumping vital blood to my ears. I waited, and ran my nose over every curve and angle of her face, I breathed in the scent of her hair and groaned quietly.

Then I heard it, it was a lot less satisfying than I had always anticipated…

"Jared Honey you got twenty minutes to shower and eat!"

I blinked at her face as she grinned and waved at me. My hands and hips began to sink into her skin as she began to lose her tan and become deathly white.

I groaned as I gripped the pillow harder and my erection stabbed my own stomach, mocking my erotic dreams and deprived mind.

I laughed and used my arms to raise myself from the sheets, I wandered into my en-suite and started the shower, running my hands down my face and groaning.

I loved these mornings, when I woke up in the most conflicting of moods; insanely horny; livid at myself for turning down so many girls; and euphoric at the images still lingering in front of my eyes.

They proved I was not devoid of emotion.

Dropping to the floor of the bathroom I counted off 55 press ups before I raised my body and stripped off, stepping gingerly into the spray of warm water. _Fuck cold showers. I'll get rid of my problems manually thanks._

"Sweetie, you should get your hair cut. It's getting uh, long." My mother snickered in my general direction as I entered the kitchen inhaling the scent of flapjacks and blueberry muffins.

_Hold on. A baked breakfast? Something's up._

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going away?" I asked, waiting for her response, my hands now completely still on my head as she gulped and began to blink profusely.

"Well, sweetheart, you know I trust you, and I love you. So, uhm." She trailed off unsuccessfully, refusing to meet my gaze as she figured out the best way to break the news to me that I'd have to travel to my aunt's for next week, I knew this routine: Dad had talked her into going with him on a work trip.

"Ahh geez Mum, I don't _mind!_ How long for? Is Auntie Laurel waiting or am I driving there this time?"

"No dear. You're not driving over there."

"Oh. Am I still staying at school for the time?"

"Yes honey. You're" she coughed uneasily and I gave her a wide wolfy grin before it disappeared behind the rim of my mug, still watching her flustered face. "You'll be… that is to say… there was no time to uh… You'll be home alone" she blurted as she darted across the room to grip me in a giant hug.

_Awesome._

"Serious!?"

"I'm so sorry honey, I know we're a team, I'll miss you and I'll write constantly. From every location. It'll be two weeks… Well, 17 days really. Will you be alright? I'll give you grocery money, and your aunt will be here every three days to check you're okay, and of course you'll be at school. We just thought, it was about time you knew… we trust you Jared. This is a big step." She returned to mom mode as I grinned mischievously. "Don't Screw up Jared!"

I kissed her head. "thanks mom. I hope you have an awesome time."

"We're not leaving 'til next Wednesday so we'll get everything you need before then, that sound good?"

"sounds awesome." I kissed her head and rinsed my mug, placing it upside down to drain, "I'm going to school. Love you!"

"Love you honey!"

**Kimberley Hint**

"Okay, seriously, we're going. Now." He looked at me with an eyebrow quirked, smirking in satisfaction as it occurred to him that he could win this, if he was just persistent.

However, his sister was Kimberley Hint: he would lose.

Picking up my keys I strode toward the door, picking up my bag on the way and checking my hair in the mirror by the key rack. I only had to sit in the car for forty seconds before Todd came trotting down the path, toast in his mouth and book in hand.

"One book?"

"Shush"

"okay, but really, one book?"

"I only have one class that's issued a textbook so far"

"Ha, well what if you get a book for every class today?" I laughed quietly and awaited what was likely to be a smartass response.

"Then I'll dump 'em in the car as the day progresses won't I?" ahh, Todd Hint never disappoints.

"Todd just use your bag, for goodness' sake, nobody cares!"

"I care, It weighs me down. Not good for my swagger." I laughed and looked over to my younger brother, he winked and scoffed at himself.

I pulled into the lot and parked in exactly the same place I had for the past year, underneath the trees, as far away from the school as is possible, people avoided this distance and the spot was ALWAYS open.

"Lock your door."

I faintly heard him snicker before murmuring "yeah cause people'd take your tin can with Jared's car parked just over the lot." I swatted the back of his head as I settled myself cross legged on the trunk of my car to wait for my J's.

Joe arrived first, tugging his lanky legs up underneath him and slinging his arm around me, the rare, barely there sunlight gave him the courage to lean back against my rear windscreen, tracing patterns across my lower back. People probably viewed us in an intimate nature, assuming we were a couple, but honestly I'd never see us that way, we dated once, the only guy I've ever dated and it was the most fun I've ever had…

* * *

_Oh well, this is fun, he's asking me stupid questions about which rom-com I would rather see if I had to choose between Harry met Sally and Ghost. Really? I mean honestly?_

_Ghost, always, but anyway._

_"Christ." I murmured. His head snapped up and he looked confused, uncomfortable and… angry?!_

_"Jesus!" he suddenly exclaimed, I jumped about ninety feet into the air and looked at him with widened eyes awaiting an explanation._

_"I don't know what to do! I've tried everything, it's like you're blank, you have no personality, I'd rather go home and beat off than put up with your social skills and get blown!"_

_"Excuse me!?"_

_"Well, I mean, really, what else can I do? I've tried every female subject I know, each and every thing I can think of to make you speak with some mild passion and you have done nothing but smile once and order your food."_

_"Has it occurred to you that I would rather have a conversation with you about something minutely interesting… because…rom-coms? Are we 12? You have to have more skill than this!"_

_"Fuck it, you wanna share a sundae?" _

_My features lifted into a huge grin. "Hell. Yes."_

_That was the point that we shifted from awkward and bored-stiff to inseparable, he walked me home and I invited him in, we checked Sky Sports for the game score and headed to my room._

_"Night Kim."_

_"Night Joe." _

_

* * *

_And that was that. Never have any romantic feelings occurred to me, I think sometimes Joe forgets he doesn't find me attractive, usually after he's filled with alcohol, meh, whatcha gonna do?

"There's your boy."

My head cleared of my flashbacks instantly as I watched him pull his Audi TT into the space almost opposite me, sliding out with one hand in his hair and a boyish grin gracing his delicious face, I felt my lips stretch into a smile at just the sight of him and my legs twitched with the need to run to him and wrap them around his waist. _Awesome. _ He lifted the trunk of his car and got a text on his cell as he leaned in to grab his bag. He closed the trunk and the familiar chirp of his central locking as it bleeped, rang out.

Today was a good day.

"Okay, homeroom. Just cause he doesn't go doesn't mean you can't." Joe kept me normal. As normal as you can be when you're obsessively in love with a boy you've never spoken to.

I know I love him. You may scoff at me or turn your nose up, but he's unbelievable, he has no idea of selfishness. He's good with kids, he's caring and sensitive. Goodness he's lovely.

Oh dear me.

* * *

**So what do we reckon?**

**reviews help writer's block(:  
**


	3. Matchmaking

_Right, school holidays are up so my stories will come along nicely for the next six weeks._

_this chapter is full of personal experience, For example we had a boy named Harry who had to run laps every morning for his ADHD at our school._

_mooch11 is a bit of a goddess(:_

**Chapter 3**

**Matchmaking  
**

**Jared Harrison**

The thudding metronome of sneakers on asphalt flooded over my body and I let the rhythm tune itself with my entire being, mingling with my heartbeat and leading my pulse. My breathing slowly escalated as I made yet another lap and realised I'd have to stop soon.

Homeroom, I haven't been in the last three years, I used to have homeroom with her but they pulled me out on formal request of my mom. I think that's the only thing she's ever done that upset me. I have ADHD; attention deficit and hyperactivity disorder, my mum got so fed up of the letters home - Jared cannot be controlled, Jared refuses to cooperate, Jared is a general fuck up - that she wrote to tell them all about my "condition" and ever since then every morning, instead of homeroom I have the track all to myself, to run away all my bad behaviour… apparently. I don't need it anymore, I'm not the immature little boy I was back then, but I still enjoy it. And let's be honest, who wants to go to homeroom?!

I sat through maths and let my mind wander, my thoughts were immediately on her, the ultimately unattainable prize. Paul would kill me if he knew I spent about 99% of my time with my thoughts on her and her perfect curves, the way her hair curls around her jaw and waves down her back, the fact that she has bangs, whereas every other girl in this place just seems to have endless wastelands of forehead. She's wearing jeans again today, she always wears jeans, and a band tee shirt usually, I didn't know I'd ever find the Ramones sexually attractive or denim pleasurable. Her hair isn't up today though so I'll probably be able to smell it during Spanish. She always smells phenomenal. Especially when it rains and her hair gets all wet and smells even more fantastic than usual. Oh hang on, we've been set some questions.

Next was Spanish, I made my way to this lesson calmly, trying to keep myself composed, I felt particularly riled up today and I refused to let my feelings overtake me, just because she's completely desirable and delicious and the main character of each and every one of my erotic dreams – well, all my dreams really – does not mean she can treat me like the ice bitch she does every day and still know how I lust after her.

"Here, kid." I picked up the scattered papers and books of a small boy in front of me and grinned at him, he looked at me like I was about to pummel his head with my feet, but saw my face and let a tentative smile slip as he mumbled words of thanks and tottered off to what was probably one of his first lessons here. When I straightened up and tried to proceed she was stood directly in front of me, grinning like that fucking cat off of Alice in Wonderland, the animated Disney version, always the animated classics! Oh wait, except that Peter Pan one where they all start chanting about Fairy beliefs coz that film is the shit! Hang on, she's still here with that insane looking grin.

What do I do? She's just smiling like some sort of demented Barbie right in front of me and she's so gorgeous I just want to pick her up and wrap her around me and kiss the smile right off her self-righteous bitchy lips. She's probably trying to think of some way to spread the rumour that Jared Harrison is a complete pussy just coz I helped some kid out. Eugh, some people are such pricks; why does this one have to be the only girl I've ever been attracted to?!

I huffed and side stepped around her, when I glanced back she still had her back to me and I watched her just long enough to see her shoulders fall and her hair jolt forwards slightly as her head fell about an inch, some strange instinct in me wanted to go back and apologise and hug her until she forgot why she was sad and just clung to me.

I sat in my seat in Spanish and she came to sit next to me, her smell enveloped me and I inhaled butterscotch and raspberries all through the 45 minutes we were in close proximity, trying to get her under my skin, to keep her with me as some permanent fixture forever.

It didn't work, the end of lesson came around and off she ran, Paul giving me a murderous glare.

Fuck. My. Life.

"What was that?"

"Nothin' man. She's fucking confusing y'know?"

He chuckled and stared at the door in an odd expression of longing. "Yeah, she's weird."

"So, why do you want her so bad?"

He turned back to me, brow slightly furrowed, lips puckered. "She's what everyone wants. I mean honestly, put aside your weird beef with her for a second and just think about what it'd be like to be with that, to tap that. Dude, I'd give my left nut!"

"You're disgusting"

"What?! You wanted an explanation!" he shrieked at me. I scoffed, grinned and slapped his back towards the door, we were the only people still in the room and I was getting a little freaked out.

I entered the cafeteria around 1o'clock and glanced around, Joe was sitting with Paul so I crossed the large hall bustling with people smaller than me and plonked myself down opposite Paul.

"Halloween's coming up dude. Jared. Yo. What the…" he turned to see what had my attention and immediately his eyes snapped back to my face, I carved a scowl over my features as she dropped her tray of food next to mine and addressed Joe and Paul.

"Hey guys, yeah Halloween's coming up. What're the plans coz last year's costumes were awesome but this year I think you need to be giving people incentive." She said enthusiastically, ignoring my presence entirely. In all fairness I may have tilted my body to slightly remove her from my peripheral vision but she was just plain being childish now.

"Singles party."

"What?" my interest piqued. "Don't you usually do couples parties? Where couples have to attend together."

"Yes, Jared dear." Joe answered in his condescending tone. "But we have no couples dipshit. It's like a game. We put everyone who gets an invite, coz ain't nobody comin' in my house wi'out no invite BRO! Anyway, yeah everyone invited has his or her name put in a hat. Then picked out in pairs, and assigned a 'couple' to dress as, only they don't know who their partner is, only what they'll be dressed as. Kind of a, secret Santa shit going on. Catch?"

"Yeah I get it, dunno if anyone'll bite though, I mean can anyone be bothered to make the effort?" I asked, continuing to ignore her.

"Everybody I've spoken to says it's an awesome idea."

"Well then, give me a list of names and two hats and let's do some damn good matchmaking!" I winked at him and grinned at Paul, still glaring at me and uncharacteristically silent.

_Shit._

**Kimberley Hint**

He was in my homeroom for the first two years but after that he disappeared, of course it didn't take long for everyone to find out where he went, we're teenagers.

The whole idea of it thrilled me, that he was this untamable beast of a boy that had to run lap after lap of the track just so that the adults of this place could handle him throughout the day. The thought that he was so impossibly unique.

I fantasised about being able to tame him, about being the one other person in the world he could relate to, that we could be unique together, the ultimate oxymoronical relationship. I already know how odd I am, that I don't look like any of the other girls around here, that the guys only see my curves and the fact that my eyes have a colour rather than the jet black of every other female roaming this place. But he'd see _me_. If I let him I bet he'd catch on to me in an instant, if I could let my guard down for just a second.

But I can't. I won't. I tried once, didn't go down well, not happening again.

I shuddered as I remembered the past occasions of rejection from various male forms on this school site, that was ages ago now, back when I vowed I would stop moping about being overweight and just lose weight, that I would stop settling for second best and taking whatever was held out to me, and start pushing through the queue so I could have first pick of whatever I wanted in my life. So I did, I lost the weight, I got the attention, I always had the personality but now it shone through. I just never quite managed to get the boy.

I'm still workin' on that.

I walked down the hall with Lily after first period and noticed a small boy drop all of his things on the floor near Spanish, I was closer to the door than the boy but I rushed over there to help him out, he looked young, new. Before I could get there, he did. He picked up the boys things and helped him gather them up, grinning all the while and murmuring encouraging things to the poor child, who was so stunned to be helped so nicely by the gigantic form in front of him he just smiled and practically ran off. I couldn't pull my lips down from the grin they'd settled themselves into.

He looked up and straight at me. The grin on his face faded into his usual 'Kim Hint' scowl.

_Stop leering at him like you're Hannibal Lecter after lent, and just say "hey, that was really nice of you" then maybe he'll stop assuming you're a complete and utter fuckwit and you'll be able to get somewhere with your blatantly fail-tastic plan of winning him over…_

_No?_

_Maybe tomorrow then, for now, just stand there and grin at him like the lovesick little girl you are until he assumes you're completely loose in the head and walks away._

He huffed in front of me and walked past.

_There. Regain stable mental processes… Good Girl._

I squeezed my eyes shut after he'd gone past, feeling the despair, humiliation and embarrassment wash over me as my shoulders slumped and I inwardly groaned.

Spanish was the same as always, you'd think, that being my only class with him that maybe, just maybe, I might get some quality 'stare at the gorgeous hunk beside you' time but no! He takes it all! He sits through my entire 45 minutes glaring at my left temple and trying to laser me to death with his pupils.

I ran out of there as fast as my legs could cope with and didn't see him again until lunch, there was only one seat available and it was next to him. _Oh well._

"Hey guys, yeah Halloween's coming up. What're the plans coz last year's costumes were awesome but this year I think you need to be giving people incentive."

The boys discussed plans between them and I fixed my eyes on his face as he spoke, watching the way his teeth pulled his lips taut when he grinned and the length of his tongue as it lapped and smeared moisture over his lips to lubricate his perfect elocution and vocabulary. The boy is a walking wet dream.

I didn't even hear the plans they made or Joe's final vote. It's okay, he's used to me zoning out in the presence of him, he'll just fill me in later anyway.

When the rest of the cafeteria refocused I listened to his voice as it filtered through my mind and every nerve in my body rose and fell with his intonations and the pitching of his masculinity.

"Well then, give me a list of names and two hats and let's do some damn good matchmaking!" and then he winked. He winked… Oh he goddamn winked! I was not prepared for a wink, my mind is in overdrive.

Shit.

* * *

Reviews are like watching Jared run laps(;


	4. Pink

_**I'm BACK! Wow it's been a while huh? So life caught up with me to the extreme, I failed my A-Levels and generally trampled all over my plans for law and life.**_

_**But pleh, I wanna do english anyway. It took me ages to get the courage and motivation to start writing this again but here I am.**_

_**So, without delaying anymore - here is your chapter 4! Review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Pink**

**Kimberley Hint**

_I watched as he stalked across the room. He pushed me against the wardrobe door and my breathing stopped. He placed both hands on my hips and lifted me, nuzzling his face into my hair. The extra sensitivity I've always experienced in my neck kicked in and I threw my head back, locking my wrists around his neck and ankles around his waist._

He wandered into homeroom for the first time since we all found out he had ADHD. I couldn't peel my eyes away from him, he was wearing a white t-shirt, tucked in at the front with short sleeves and low black jeans like a modern day James Dean. The Airwalk shoes on his feet only heightened my senses as I imagined what those huge feet were in proportion to.

He walked, seemingly oblivious to the stares attempting to penetrate his skin, to the empty desk behind me and took a seat. I turned toward him and smiled, showing a tiny glimpse of straight white teeth. His face distorted into a confused expression as he glared at me and I turned back around groaning inwardly before placing my head on my hands in front of me.

"One day you'll stop embarrassing yourself and just speak to people like you aren't from another planet."

"What?" I heard from behind me. _Oh no. Ohh this is so embarrassing._

"Sorry?" I replied. Looking at him and feeling heat permeate my skin. _You actually might have to speak directly to him…_

"What did you just say?" _Why does he seem angry?_

"Uhm, nothing, it doesn't matter."

"What's your problem?"_ Right, now I'm lost. What's he talking about?_

"Uh," _Nice and eloquent Kim. Well done._ "Problem?" My voice was getting high pitched and my blood was pounding in my ears; _you're almost having a conversation… with Him!_

"Yeah Yours?" He was scowling slightly and his hands were curled into fists on his desk.

"I, I, well I, I don-"

"Henry Aston"

"Sir"

"Stevie Bartholomew"

"Sir"

"Jennifer Crow"

"Yes sir"

He looked at me in disgust before huffing and becoming intent on some paper in front of him. I turned back towards my desk and could have cried, Mr. Cook called my name just after Jared's and had I not just verbally fucked myself over I'd have relished in hearing his name so entwined with mine.

"Sir." I mumbled into my sleeve.

"Okay guys, there's only a couple of weeks left before the holidays so make the most of it, there's nobody who needs you to pass more than you." Mr. Cook had a way of phrasing things he thought would inspire us so that we were only confused.

When the bell rang I gathered my things and basically ran from the room, glad to put some distance between him and me and desperate to see Joe.

"Hey sweetness. So I had some ideas for my Halloween party right – hey, are you alright?" Joe looked concerned as he bent his knees to my level and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I spoke to him." I whispered, willing the tears away from my ducts and hoping I didn't go all blotchy.

"Holy shit… for reals?"

"Yeah. He got mad."

"What? Got mad? What for?"

"I don't know, I tried to say hi but just ended up grinning maniacally and made a prick of myself so I turned around and buried my head, and the next thing I know he's asking me what my problem is."

"What?! He's so confusing some times." He straightened up and seemed to be looking for him whilst tugging me into his body. Joe was tall, lean and not as tanned as the other boys here, he was muscular but only because of his body shape – he didn't try. He was extremely good looking and had the same dark hair as everyone else, only his was cut into a shorter style. He was incredibly 'girl-popular'.

I wiped my eyes, sniffed, and looked up at Joe with a smile. "Halloween ideas?" and was met with a sad smile and small squeeze.

"So your boy's picking out the outfits. He won't even tell me who my girl is, I just made him promise she'd be hot and easy," this was accompanied by a wink at me "and he's matched you up with Paul, I think because he knows Paul's wanted in your smalls since kindergarten." I blushed and ducked my head, I hate Paul. I'm civil towards him but he repulses me.

"But obviously, he can't pick his own pair so…" He winked down at me again and I snorted at him. "Wow that's attractive Kimberley. Anyway so Paul's taking some skank from Forks and you are going with the Track god." I giggled at him and felt the nausea bubble at my stomach lining.

"Joe, I think he hates me. Like, genuinely can't stand me."

"Nobody who knows you could hate you sweetness" he pressed his lips to my hair "so let him get to know you."

**Jared Harrison**

_Just fucking speak. She might not be as bad as you think she is. Everybody else likes her, maybe she's not such a bitch._

I only ever hated her because of the way she singled me out. She was so pleasant to everybody – constantly, there was nothing she wouldn't do, no one she wouldn't speak to. Until she met me. She's never spoken a word to me. She just stares at me blankly or grimaces at me and then leaves. To this day I've never been graced with her time or conversation. _**(Massive nudge to cheerleading847) **_

This morning was no different. She turned towards me the second I sat down, smiled, seemed to falter and turned back. Her head thudded on the desk on top of her hands and I briefly wondered if she'd turned to me thinking I was someone else. She mumbled something, the only words I caught were "you, embarrassing and planet". What the?

"What?"

She turned back to me and we had a very strange half conversation during which I did in fact realise this was the first time we'd spoken.

And then she did it again, she got up and ran off. When I left homeroom she was in the arms of Joe Cartwright. My blood boiled and I squashed the urge to reach out and strangle him.

She didn't sit next to me in Spanish.

**Kimberley Hint**

_**The Osbournes**_ – Joe and  
_**Adam and Eve.**_ – Jacob and  
_**Barbie and Ken**_ – Tom and Sarah  
_**Itchy and Scratchy**_ – James and  
_**Peter and Lois Griffin**_ – Callum and  
_**Fred and Wilma Flintstone**_ – Reece and  
_**Homer and**_ _**Marge Simpson**_ – Quil and  
_**Romeo and Juliet**_ – Paul and  
_**Woody and Little Bo Peep**_ – Embry and  
_**Popeye and Olive**_ – Seth and  
_**Tarzan and Jane**_ – Phil and  
_**Robin Hood and Maid Marion**_ – Jared and  
_**Supermario and Princess Toadstool**_ – Conor and

"What? Seth's going?" I asked after I'd read through the list repeatedly.

"Yeah, he's only a year below us and he's pretty cool." He shrugged at me.

I blinked at him in amusement and looked back down at the list. I smiled at Quil's outfit, Jared had fun with this.

I also knew he had a tiny bit of an erotic fantasy about Maid Marion, I dunno if it's the whole Damsel in Distress thing or what but… I was gonna make this a wet dream.

"Okay, so why are there no women on here?"

"Well, we only invited enough girls, initially, for 11 guys, but Jared says he wants to invite one more guy and get Quil back for that gay stunt he pulled on Jake's car. So basically, Quil's date is gonna be a guy." I cracked up.

"That's fantastic, but we don't know any other guys who need punishing."

"Don't lie to me Kim."

And then he began to rewrite the list, complete with partners:  
_**The Osbournes**_ – Joe and  
_**Adam and Eve.**_ – Jacob and Lara  
_**Barbie and Ken**_ – Tom and Sarah  
_**Itchy and Scratchy**_ – James and Nicki  
_**Peter and Lois Griffin**_ – Callum and Leah  
_**Fred and Wilma Flintstone**_ – Reece and Emma  
_**Homer and Marge Simpson**_ – Quil and Paul  
_**Romeo and Juliet**_ – Phil and Katie  
_**Woody**_ _**and Little Bo Peep**_ – Embry and Fran  
_**Popeye and Olive**_ – Seth and Marilena  
_**Tarzan and Jane**_ – Chris and Sian  
_**Robin Hood and Maid Marion**_ – Jared and Kim  
_**Supermario and Princess Toadstool**_ – Conor and Naquita

He handed me back the list and said "Jared's inviting my bird so I won't know. How fuckawesome does that list look?" I looked back at it and couldn't help but feel we could match these characters up a little easier.

"I think we should change the outfits around. The boys should be Adam and Eve, but we'll tell them both Eve. Jacob should be Popeye coz that boy is on 'roids!" Joe started laughing as I carried on. "Homer and Marge should be James and Nicki, he is the laziest motherfucker I know. Phil and Katie should be the Flintstones because he talks like a Neanderthal and she looks like one. I think that's it. Oh! Reece is a little rocker, he's the Osbournes."

Okay, completed list now looked like;  
_**The Osbournes**_ – Reece and Emma  
_**Adam and Eve.**_ – Quil and Paul  
_**Barbie and Ken**_ – Tom and Sarah  
_**Itchy and**_ _**Scratchy**_ – Joe and  
_**Peter and Lois Griffin**_ – Callum and Leah  
_**Fred and Wilma Flintstone**_ – Phil and Katie  
_**Homer and Marge Simpson**_ – James and Nicki  
_**Romeo and Juliet**_ – Chris and Sian  
_**Woody and Little Bo Peep –**_ Embry and Fran  
_**Popeye and Olive**_ – Jacob and Lara  
_**Tarzan and Jane**_ – Seth and Marilena  
_**Robin Hood and Maid Marion**_ – Jared and Kim  
_**Supermario and Princess Toadstool**_ – Conor and Naquita

"Ohh What! Hell no! Swap me with someone. Anyone."

"Fine, God you're such a child."

_**Barbie and Ken**_ – Joe and  
_**Itchy and Scratchy**_ – Tom and Sarah

"Thank you," he beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile a little, he's cute okay? "Can we go shopping for outfits?" He asked like an excitable pixie.

"Are you gay?" I deadpanned. He stopped immediately and looked at me before grabbing all of his things and booking it out of the room. I laughed as I got up to follow him.

* * *

"No! for God's sake Joseph Cartwright I am NOT wearing a corset. Especially not one that is actually boned and rigid." He fell to his knees with laughter and I realised what I'd said. I smacked him in the head. "You are such. A child!"

"Whoo. Wow, oh Lord. Ahem. Right, please just try it on? At least give me some new stuff for my wank bank? Please?" I looked at his face and he pulled the puppy dog eyes out.

After squeezing myself into the corseted top and rearranging the silky skirt of the dress I was actually impressed to find I didn't look terrible, I felt like I genuinely came from medieval England.

The dress was pink, as much as I loathe the colour I do see the need for it in this situation. It was sleeveless and form fitting obviously with the corset which I felt made me look a little too sexy for a virgin but what do I know?

I looked at the genuine pink ballet shoes I'd placed on the bench in front of me and picked them up, sitting down and lifting the full length skirt to reveal my calves. I tied the ribbons all the way up to my knees and stood to look back at myself, something was missing though. I pulled all of my hair up and twisted it into a bun on the back of my head, then I ran my nails along my scalp in a zigzag to cause some strands to fall around my face in slight curls.

And I felt beautiful.

When I stepped out from behind the curtain Joe had his back to me but he heard the curtain and shouted to me;

"Hey sweetness do you wanna wear a mask or are you good as just you? I found you one of those co- uh, co- cone hats." He just stared at me. I don't think I've ever looked like a female to this extent in front of him before. I ducked my head and smiled at his reaction.

"Uhm." He coughed, then turned away from me again to talk to the man behind the counter before handing his Amex over. "So, you need a hat. I thought you'd want a cone one, but I think it would, uhm, over do it if I'm honest, so they have like, bonnets but you'd look silly. I think you should just… Uhm, just wear feathers."

"Have I succeeded in flustering Joe Cartwright?" I asked quietly. He chuckled and looked up at me.

"Don't get cocky Titch and find some goddamn feathers alright?"

* * *

When I uploaded this it told me there were more words than I'd thought, so if anyone spots a problem/mistake just let me know (:

_I'm so glad to be back(:_

_Review._


End file.
